Uñas
by Lybra98
Summary: Consigna: "Primera vez". Obito acaba de entrar en Akatsuki, sin sospechar que tendrá que cumplir con un importante requisito que no esperaba de su propia organización. ¿El ejecutor? El joven piromaníaco que tiene por compañero. Este fic participa de la Tobidei Week 2017.


**Uñas**

 **[DAY 1. FIRST TIME]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **¡Este fic participa de la "Tobidei week 2017"! Estoy muy feliz de poder participar de esta muestra de amor colectiva al pairing más apasionado y alocado del mundo de Naruto (?). Pueden encontrar la meca de nuestro amor en Tumblr, con los hashtags**_ _ **#Tobidei #Obidei #Tobideiweek #Tobideiweek2017 ^_^**_

_**La semana Tobidei 2017 corre desde el 8 al 14 de Octubre, pero se publicarán trabajos posteriores. Favor de comunicarse con Alphabetta en dichos casos, la musa de esta gran idea.**_

 _ **Si bien pueden saltearse o interambiarse días, para empezar decidí respetar el primer prompt o consigna: "PRIMERA VEZ".**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten de esta serie de locuras que la Tobidei Week me produjo. Esa fue la razón por la cual, mi otro fic "Consecuencias" entró en hiatus sin avisarles nada. Disculpas, quería tomar de sorpresa. Sin más, aquí les dejo mi versión del Primera Vez.**_

 _ **Sayo!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: no, Naruto no me pertenece sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo soy un fan que escribe fics sobre todo el yaoi que dejó rebotando en la serie *_***_

* * *

Ciertamente, hacía años que era miembro de Akatsuki, pero no de manera pública. Por lo tanto, pintarse las uñas era algo que no había pasado por su cabeza hasta entonces. Cuando se enteró de ello se lo achacó a Konan, más no le dio suficiente importancia. Lo que sea para alimentar su espíritu de grupo, y esas estupideces. Mejor si se lo hacían más fácil.

Con el paso del tiempo, Akatsuki fue variando radicalmente en sus miembros. Ya sólo quedaban el dúo de la lluvia y él de la formación originaria. Todos los nuevos miembros parecían haber aceptado la norma sin rechistar. No importaba si no les gustaba, lo importante era que obedecieran a la mística de la organización.

Era eso, hasta que le tocó a él.

Sasori había muerto y la vacante era demasiado tentadora como para dejarla a manos de cualquier otro candidato. Perder a su mejor espía luego de Zetsu le supuso un duro golpe que no vio venir, no tan pronto al menos. Y todo, por ninjas de Konoha y Suna. Era arriesgado ponerse al frente en esas condiciones, pero necesitaba tomar esos riesgos para sentir que lo controlaba todo como un fino mecanismo de reloj entre sus manos. Le informó a Nagato de su entrada y sobre cómo se darían las circunstancias. El papel de Tobi ahora sería mayor, de asistente de Zetsu a miembro de Akatsuki. Su compañero sería el chico de Iwa, Deidara.

Todo iba bien en su papel, lo confirmaba día a día con la forma condescendiente en que se habían acostumbrado a tratarle los demás, y en lo rápido que desesperaba a su nuevo compañero. Le servía para mantenerlo entretenido y así procurar que no se le acercase demasiado. Para variar, interpretar papeles le salía muy bien otra vez. Ya era la costumbre, casi como respirar. Hasta que llegó ese día.

Una mañana, el proclamado senpai le fue a buscar a la sala común donde se encontraba vagueando mientras el resto estaba entrenando o en misiones. La mirada del chico no traía buenas noticias.

–¡Buenos días, senpai! ¿Qué lo ha hecho madrugar esta vez? ¿Pesadillas con las cucarachas de anoche, tal vez?

Deidara volteó los ojos y resopló. Seguro estaba contando hasta cien para sus adentros, pensó divertido Obito.

–Te recuerdo que el que gritó casi una hora y se me trepó encima hasta casi asfixiarme fuiste tú, hm. Estoy aquí porque Konan me lo mandó.

Obito se alarmó brevemente, pero esperó. Konan y Nagato no eran quienes daban las órdenes, no si él no las dictaba primero. Aún así, esas circunstancias le servían para variar y salir de la monótona rutina en la que a veces se convertía manejar a Akatsuki.

–¿Konan-san está enojada porque Tobi gritó mucho anoche? ¡Tobi no quiere ser echado de Akatsuki, no!– empezó a negar con la cabeza con vehemencia.

Deidara volvió a suspirar. Ojalá fuera así.

–No, es sobre las reglas de iniciación. Ya llevas un mes aquí y aún no te dignas a cumplirlas, hm.

¿Reglas de iniciación? Quizás algún detalle estúpido que había desdeñado, o algo muy importante que se le había escapado. Torció la cabeza, en una pregunta silenciosa.

Deidara sacó de su túnica un bolso con fuerte olor.

–Esmaltes, hm– sacó uno al azar, la bolsa contenía veintenas –. Konan estaba enojada esta mañana porque aún no te pintas las uñas como un miembro pleno, y no tuvo mejor idea que cruzarse en mi camino para endilgarme el mensaje a mí–. Deidara no estaba acostumbrado a que Konan le tratase así. Siempre era dulce con él, como si le guardara un instinto maternal difícil de contener. De todos modos, le molestó más que la chica le largara esa estupidez tan temprano, para luego desvanecerse en papeles como si nada, dejándolo con su bolso de esmaltes personales que solía prestarle a cada nuevo miembro para que eligieran un color.

Obito se frució la nariz ante el olr del esmalte. Ah, las ocurrencias estrafalarias de Konan. Ella había impuesto la regla del color de uñas. Al principio juzgó que era por ser mujer, pero cuando Akatsuki se terminó de perfilar como una organización mayoritariamente masculina, observó con atención la insistencia de la chica. Su mirada cambiaba levemente cuando un miembro elegía su color, o cuando se formaban las parejas. Esa chica era rara.

Suspiró, supuso que no le quedaban opciones. Era un tonto esmalte, después de todo.

–¿Deidara-senpai va a ayudar a Tobi a elegir su color?

–¡Claro que no! ¡Tengo cosas importantes que hacer, hm!– le tiró la bolsa a la cara y le dio la espalda, pero se volteó de nuevo con rapidez –: ¡No elijas mi color, hm!

–¿Cuál se supone que es el colopr del senpai?

–¿Qué no lo ves, o eres daltónico?– le mostró con impaciencia sus manos –. ¡ _Azul periwinkle_ , hm!

–Pero senpai, a usted le gusta ponerse a escondidas el negro, y ese es el color de Itachi-san– levantó el dedo como si estuviera explicando una importante teoría científica.

Deidara resopló.

–¡Eso es porque ese tarado eligió el mejor esmalte antes que yo, hm!– maldito Itachi, incluso le había robado la pintura más cool. Lo vencería algún día.

–¡Itachi-san entró antes que tú! ¡El senpai tiene doble criterio!

–¡Argh, Tobi!– ya le había hecho enojar y apenas daban las siete de la mañana –. ¡No te metas conmigo! ¡Konan también hace eso, hm!

–¿Eh?

Deidara miró a sus alrededores como si estuviera rodeado de un escuadrón de asesinato, se acercó y le susurró al borde de la máscara:

–Cuando ella no aparece con Pein, usa todos estos colores que ves aquí–. Eso explicaba lo de semejante bolsa –. Luego se pinta con su color, la vi una vez que tuve que entregar el parte de una misión con Sasori, hm.

Si Konan tenía doble critero, Deidara también lo tendría. Obito rió por semejante bobería.

–Entoces Tobi no puede usar ningún color de aquí, porque todos son de Konan-san– resolvió con simpleza.

–Tonto, cuando eliges un esmalte te lo quedas, y Konan no vuelve a comprar repuestos– "O al menos eso sospecho", terminó la oración en su mente.

Obito observó al terrorista irse dando grandes zancadas. Qué gracioso era ese enano intentando hacerse el imponente, con esa capa que le quedaba tan grande. Dejó la bolsa en el sillón y se teletransportó a otro lugar para estar en paz otro rato antes de que lo encontrasen. Tener que huir de Konan y Deidara le parecía un chiste de mal gusto.

* * *

Cuando Deidara entró a los golpes en la habitación, supo que su descanso terminaría. Fingió seguir durmiendo, pero sentía la mirada y el instinto asesino en el aire. Deidara era pólvora andante. Mejor esperar un poco más a que explote. Esas eran las cosas que hacían valer la pena el estar actuando en Akatsuki cuando la misión se tornaba monótona.

–Sé que no estás durmiendo, hm. Si Konan se entera de que Kakuzu casi vendió sus esmaltes porque los dejaste abandonados, no me va a dejar en paz– susurró con la voz más asesina que tenía.

"Uy qué miedo", se burló Obito. Decidió seguir haciéndose el dormido.

–Tobi.

Silencio.

–Tobi... No veo tus uñas pintadas. ¿Por qué tengo que ser tu niñera, hm?– dejó los esmaltes con fuerza en el estómago del enmascarado, tironeándose los cabellos.

Tobi se agitó.

–¡SENPAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!– le gritó al oído al incorporarse bruscamente.

–¡WAAAAH! ¡NO GRITES ASÍ, IDIOTA!– le pateó las costillas con suavidad con la punta de sus pies.

–Así que el senpai se asustó, jijiji...– se burló mientras se sobaba el costado –. ¡Deidara-senpai es un mal ninja!

–¡Tobi! ¡Aprende a comportarte, hm!– se quejó mientras se llevaba las manos a las bolsas de arcilla, el corazón todavía en pleno ataque de taquicardia.

Obito lo percibió inmediatamente, no le hacía falta mirar. Se levantó de un santiamén, poniéndose de rodillas frente a Deidara, tomándolo de las muñecas.

–¡Senpai, no explote a Tobi!– le rogó, pegándose contra sus piernas e intentando hacerle cosquillas con la barbilla en el ombligo de Deidara.

–Bah, como sea, siempre te escapas... ¡Y ya suéltame esperpento! Hm, lo que uno tiene que soportar aquí, por el arte...

Tobi le soltó y se sentó de cuclillas en el suelo.

–Nada que el pobre de Sasori no danna no haya sufrido...

–¿Qué has dicho?– Deidara creyó haber oído mal.

–Oh, nada, que todo lo que haces te vuelve...– Tobi miró a un costado, fingiendo gran atención en el piso.

Deidara le puso una pesada mano en el hombro, inclinándose sobre él.

–Repite eso, hm– le amenazó como un mafioso.

–Pues eso senpai, el karma y esas cosas– finalizó con un silbido despreocupado, simulando mirarse las uñas detrás de sus guantes.

A Deidara le dio un tic en el ojo. ¿Acaso insinuaba que él había sido así de inmaduro con Sasori? ¿Qué sabía el hueco ese?

–Jamás molesté así a Sasori, hm– . Era cierto, no se hacía el tonto con Sasori. Sólo hacía explotar sus marionetas, discutía sobre arte, se vengó cuando intentó envenenarlo para que se callara. No se parecía en nada a Tobi.

–Los rumores dicen lo contrario, senpai. Dicen que usted se reventaba los granos de la cara y ensuciaba las pelucas del señor Sasori–. Que en paz descansara la marioneta. Obito sabía que, si existía algún más allá, el escorpión de la Arena le daba las gracias por vengarle de ese chiquillo.

–¡Yo no tengo granos!

–Y, si siguiera teniendo debería volver a la academia, ¿no senpai?

Los dientes de Deidara castañearon, tan predeciblemente como siempre.

–¿O usa alguna loción para el acné?

–¡Suficiente! ¡Prueba mi arte, hm!

Eso de nuevo no. A Obito no le hizo gracia cuando tuvo que recibir las reprimendas de Pein y Kakuzu por arruinar la cueva, y los obligaron a reparar las instalaciones sin chakra durante una semana, con las burlas de Hidan y Zetsu molestándolo todo el tiempo. ¡El propio Zetsu! Esa no era la tarea que se suponía que el líder de Akatsuki debería estar haciendo. Y tampoco tenía ganas de desviar la explosión con su kamui. No le interesaba mostrar su jutsu a Deidara, justo allí, en la habitación que compartían.

–¡No, senpai!– se abrazó de nuevo a los brazos del otro para impedirle moldear arcilla –. ¡Tobi hará lo que el senpai quiera para disculparse!

Deidara se lo pensó un momento. ¿Tobi haría lo que él quisiera? Ya había escuchado esa promesa muchas veces, y los resultados siempre eran la decepción. O quizás era porque había pedido cosas realmente magnánimas, como que Tobi le lavara la ropa en el río sin romperla, le hiciera comida decente y no peligrosamente mortal como los venenos de su viejo maestro, o le diera de comer uvas en la boca. Aún recordaba cómo se atragantó cuando Tobi le metió el racimo entero, y lo sacudió y apretó en el estómago hasta la exageración para que escupiera las ramillas. Incluso le siguió empujando y apretando cuando ya había largado todo, como si no entendiera que ya estaba bien. Hidan había pasado por allí y las extrañamente serias -viniendo de él- sugerencias de que se buscaran un hotel no le habían agradado ni un poco. Además de que sus costillas le dolieron un montón hasta el día siguiente.

Bien, esos no habían sido pedidos realmente difíciles. Pero en todo lo que hacía a su espacio personal, era mejor tener a Tobi lejos: se trataba de una cuestión de seguridad, estrategia y sentido común mínimos. Intentaría otra vez, pidiéndole algo que no afectara directamente a su persona.

Lo miró un rato, como midiéndolo mientras los cabellos rebeldes se le pinchaban contra el ombligo. Si seguía así le darían cosquillas. No, él no tenía cosquillas, él... Simplemente los cabellos de Tobi le parecían muy duros y rasposos.

–Si no cumples, esta vez haré volar tu ropa, tu futón, y me escaparé para que arregles todo el lío tú solo, hm.

Tobi levantó la máscara, abrazándolo con algo de nerviosismo. A Deidara le gustó tenerlo así de sumiso y se sonrió.

–Quiero que te pintes las putas uñas de una puta vez, ¿oíste?– Tobi le escuchó atentamente, muy concentrado, en silencio, quizás demasiado silencioso como para...

–Zzzzz...

–¡TOBI!

–¡Era broma, senpai! ¡Tobi se pintará las uñas hoy mismo!

–Hoy no. Ahora. En mi presencia, hm. No saldrás sin pintarte– si Tobi seguía así le mataría del estrés.

Obito ya se había divertido lo suficiente. Debía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y pintarse. No podía ser tan difícil, pensó mirando las uñas de Deidara. El chico lo hacía siempre y con gran prolijidad. Tomó la bolsa, algo dudoso.

–¿Ocurre algo, hm?– Deidara pareció percatarse de su dilema, sentándose en una silla y mirándolo de brazos y piernas cruzadas. Perfecto, lo iba a calificar.

–Ocurre que el senpai se pinta muy bien y tiene un cabello muy bonito, pero Tobi no sabe nada de cosas femeninas.

Deidara puso los ojos en blanco, para luego fulminarlo con la mirada.

–¿Realmente crees que los esmaltes son cosa de mujeres nada más, hm? ¿Y cómo es que yo me he acostumbrado a llevarlo? ¡Todos aquí lo hacen, no importa si te gusta o no! Realmente no pensé que tu mente fuera tan estrecha. Si Konan te escuchara, diría que eres un machista ignorante y yo no podría estar más de acuerdo con ella, hm.

Obito sintió que le callaban la boca con una cubeta de agua helada. Deidara tenía razón, esa vez tenía un punto. Quizás estaba mal eso de verlo tan joven como atrevido. Se suponía que él cambiaría el mundo, ya debía dejar los prejuicios a un lado.

–¿O acaso te crees que serás menos hombre por llevar las uñas pintadas?– le espetó con rabia el rubio –. A veces creo que eres un crío.

No, no iba a ser menos hombre por eso. Así como ninguno allí lo era por llevar las uñas pintadas o el cabello largo. Recordó levemente a Madara. Si el viejo le escuchara criticar el pelo largo en los hombres, le habría dado una de sus épicas palizas. Mejor tomar un esmalte y acabar con todo ello. Agarró la bolsa pensando seriamente qué color podría elegir.

–Parece que al fin te tomas las cosas en serio, hm. Interpretaré tu silencio como la primera vez que me das la razón. ¡Hm! ¿Qué dices, Tobi?

Deidara quería saborear su victoria. Tobi no le respondió.

–Eres un mal perdedor, hm.

Tobi estaba inmóvil otra vez. ¿No se habría dormido de verdad esta vez?

–¿Tobi...?

El enmascarado levantó la cara y pareció mirarlo.

–¡Senpai, esta vez es en serio!– largó con dramatismo –¡Tobi no sabe qué color elegir!

El terrorista se removió impaciente, ya quería terminar rápido con ese asunto, y si contaba el tiempo que el esmalte tardaba en secarse...

–¡Elige cualquiera, hm!

–¡Pero usted y Konan-san dijeron que era muy importante! ¡Que podrían hechar a Tobi por esto!

"Ojalá", pensó Deidara. Pero sabía que eso no se haría realidad. De todas maneras, ¿qué clase de artista era sugiriéndole que eligiera cualquier color? ¿Y si Tobi no se sentía cómodo con la elección? ¿Y si Tobi no sabía nada sobre la teoría del color? Un momento, ese idiota no sabía nada de la teoría del color. Era demasiado pedir.

–Okay– accedió con pesadez. Tobi irguió su espalda... como un perro feliz se para sobre sus patas traseras al ver a su dueño. Intentó quitarse esa comparación de la mente–. Bien Tobi, aunque ese cerebro de nuez no te permita entender nada, eres realmente afortunado de tenerme a mí como compañero. El arte...– se interrumpió, Tobi estaba girando la cabeza otra vez, como un maldito perro esperando su pelota –. Ya, no importa. Dime tus colores favoritos– se rindió.

–Umm, Tobi, ¡a Tobi le gusta el naranja por sobre todas las cosas! ¡Oh, pero también el verde! ¡Y el negro también le iría muy bien con su pelo!

Bueno, algo de noción estética tenía.

–¡Pero esos colores ya están ocupados!

–Tobi, fíjate en la variedad de la paleta. No todo está perdido, hm– sonrió, algo entretenido.

Tobi volvió a ver todos los esmaltes. Al final, empezó a hacer una selección.

Cinco minutos después, Deidara se quería arrancar los cabellos hasta dejarse calvo. Tobi se había tomado su tiempo para terminar seleccionando todos los esmaltes.

–¡Ya está, senpai!

–No creo que tengas treinta y cinco dedos para usar cada uno, hm.

–Oh, ¿Tobi no puede?

¿Es que ese tipo no entendía el sarcasmo?

–¡Elige un puto color, hm!– gritó, tirándole todos los shurikens que encontró a mano.

–Pero senpai, Tobi ama todos los colores– explicó tranquilamente, abrazando los esmaltes luego de haberse tirado boca abajo.

–¡Eso es lo más estúpido que he-!– se cortó. No, no era estúpido. Era un criterio de gran calidad artística, le parecía.

Se hizo el silencio. Deidara pensó y repensó, debían encontrar otro criterio de elección. O debía, mejor dicho.

Obito se divertía un poco con su acto, pero también se aburría otro poco. Le parecía que todos los colores estaban utilizados. No había nacido para esas cosas. Creía que lo mejor era lo más simple. Miró la habitación buscando inspiración, mientras Deidara lo miraba como si fuera un gran problema, asomando sus ojos de entre sus dedos.

Eso era.

–Senpai, ¡Tobi se ha decidido!– anunció como un soldado.

–¡SÍ!– Deidara se paró elevando los brazos, para luego volver a sentarse pretendiendo ocultar mal su alivio –. Ejem, ¿y bien, Tobi?

–Tobi usará este azul oscuro tan bonito como los ojos del senpai.

Ay, qué gay le había salido esa frase. El papel de Tobi era algo impredecible a veces incluso para el propio Obito. Pero no debía preocuparse, el papel podía ser gay, él no. Él pensaba en Rin, por supuesto.

Deidara enrojeció, seguramente pensando en lo gay que había sonado. Fue Obito quien tuvo que cortar el incómodo silencio.

–¿No es un gran honor para el senpai? Su discípulo le admira tanto como si fuese una colegiala enamorada.

Ah, mierda. Le había salido más gay aún. Lo ojos de Deidara se abrieron como platos.

–¡Quiero decir! ¡Que el senpai, el azul, eh, el esmalte!

–Ya, ya, ya te entendí– lo cortó Deidara apretándose la frente con una mano –. Entonces píntate, hm– lo apuró sacudiendo la otra mano.

–¡Sí señor!– lo mejor era dejar de hacer el tonto y ponerse en la tarea.

Deidara lo observaba en silencio, con impaciencia creciente. Rogaba por que Tobi no le saliera con cómo se desenroscaba la tapa o algo así.

Obito miraba el azul que más parecido se le hacía a la mirada de Deidara. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué cuidados tendría que tomar, así que abrió el esmalte y fue directo a la uña del dedo grande de su pie.

–No, no, hm– Tobi se congeló antes de pintar la uña –. Vuelve a colocar el pincel en el frasco. Agítalo antes de usarlo, hm.

Tobi obedeció y agitó.

–Ahora lo puedes abrir.

Tobi lo abrió y se dirigió a la uña.

–¡No, así no, hm! ¿Qué no te das cuenta?

Obito levantó la cabeza, mirándolo con creciente hartazgo a través del oscuro hueco de la máscara.

–¡Has cargado demasiado! ¡Descárgalo, hm!

Obito se quedó procesando la información.

–¡Idiota, lo has arruinado!

Obito se miró la uña. Había caído una gota de esmalte, y otra amenazaba con seguirle. ¿Cuál era el problema? Ya se estaba empezando a pintar.

–¡Mira ese horrible monte de esmalte! Agh, iré por el quitaesmaltes– se levantó con pasos pesados, y volvió con una botellita y un poco de algodón –. A ver, quítate, hm.

Obito enroscó el pincel en su frasco lentamente, preguntándose por qué tanto lío. No le gustaba no entender algo que Deidara pintaba como simple. Le miró arrodillarse y humedecer el líquido en el algodón. Cuando su mano estaba por llegar a su pie, Deidara se detuvo de repente.

No pensaba hacerle la tarea.

–Toma, hazlo tú, hm– le alcanzó el algodón.

–¿Qué cosa?

–¡Limpiarte eso, tarado!– señaló con irritación su dedo grande.

Obito miró, la pintura se había corrido hacia su piel. Quizás eso era lo que había enojado a Deidara.

–Qué prolijo es el senpai– murmuró mientras se refregaba con fuerza. Comprobó que, muy rápido, su piel y su uña volvían a su color natural.

–Hm, ahora pinta. _Como te dije_ – agregó con expresión oscura.

Tobi tomó el esmalte de nuevo. Repetiría todos los procesos. Lo sacudió mucho, desenroscó el pincel y se quedó esperando a que gotease dentro del frasco. Deidara rechistó y le arrancó el frasquito de las manos.

–Así, tonto– le mostró cómo pasando el pincel por el cuello de la botella, podía descargar el esmalte extra. Se lo devolvió de mala gana.

Esa era una forma que parecía más lógica para descargarlo. Obito se sintió muy estúpido de repente. Creía que esa costumbre de arruinar las cosas había quedado atrás.

Fue a pintar la uña, reteniendo el aire cuando notó que el pincel era más blando de lo que le parecía y casi se había pintado el dedo otra vez.

–A la mierda, hm– Deidara le sacó de nuevo el frasco y el pincel, poniéndolos en el piso–. Sólo lo haré _una vez_ , ¿entiendes idiota?

Obito se asombró al ver que el chico le tomaba el pie sin ninguna delicadeza, le aflojaba la talonera y le quitaba las sandalias. Sentándosele en frente, colocó su pie desnudo sobre su muslo.

–Menos mal que no tienes hongos, hm.

Obito no pudo responder con ningún chiste. Nunca había tenido una cercanía corporal así, menos la había imaginado con ese chico.

Deidara untó el esmalte suficiente, y mientras le sostenía un pie, comenzó a pintarle la uña. Detrás de su máscara, Obito se puso rojo como cuando era un niño enfrente de Rin.

Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando. Deidara hacía su tarea con una paciencia que jamás le había visto. Su vista estaba completamente entregada a lograr un buen acabado y a impedir movimientos bruscos de Tobi que pudieran producir manchas y corrimientos. Con tranquilidad cargaba el esmalte, tomaba sus dedos y avanzaba con cada uña. Obito veía como la expresión del rubio lucía más calmada, con unos pocos movimientos cruzando su frente. Torcía su boquita, las aletas de su nariz se movían de forma pausada, no parecía afectado por el olor que a él ya se le antojaba horrendo. Los ojos azules muy dilatados, los cabellos a un costado, la sangre comenzando a acumulársele en la cara por la incómoda posición cabizbaja. Incluso le pareció que Deidara tenía unas muy decoloradas pecas. O quizás eran viejas marcas de antiguo acné. Le extrañó no haber reparado en eso antes. A lo mejor eran recientes. Su naricita era linda y su piel se veía muy suave. Reprimió el darse una cachetada, el olor del esmalte debía haberle afectado.

Deidara volvió a repintar las uñas de ambos pies luego de un tiempo prudente, murmurando algo sobre que así le duraría más la pintura. Mientras observaba la repetición del proceso, Obito empezó a pensar que toda la cara de Deidara era muy, muy linda.

Y de repente fue interrumpido por la mirada azul, el flequillo siendo reacomodado detrás de su oreja y una sonrisa de satisfacción. Se volvió a poner rojo; afortunadamente portaba máscara.

–Terminé, Tobi. ¿Prestaste atención a cómo lo hice, hm?

Demasiada. O quizás no había visto nada por ver a Deidara tan concentrado y tranquilo.

–¡Tobi! ¿Te dormiste otra vez?

–¡Eh, no senpai! ¡Tobi le agradece mucho!– largó apresuradamente, intentando ponerse las sandalias de nuevo para irse de allí.

–¡Oye, espera a que se seque, si lo arruinas con las sandalias, no pienso volver a pintarte, hm!

Obito soltó las sandalias al instante, cayendo sobre el resto de los frascos.

Deidara miró la escena con la ceja levantada y una expresión de excepticismo en la cara.

–Sigamos mientras esperamos, hm.

–¿Seguir con qué, senpai? ¡Ya hiciste tu arte en las uñas de Tobi!

–Oh no, aún me faltan las manos, presta atención para que siempre lo puedas hacer en el futuro. Creo que antes no te dije eso, hm.

¿Las manos? ¿Sacarse los guantes? No.

–Tobi usa guantes, senpaiiii– canturreó, haciendo círculos con las manos encima del rostro del otro.

–¿Y, hm?– preguntó como si nada, corriendo un fleco que se le caía con un soplido.

–Y no, senpai– empezó a despeinarle los cabellos con saña.

–¡Tobi, idiota!– Deidara agarró las manos y las mordió con sus pequeñas bocas hasta arrancarle un chillido de dolor –. ¡Voy a pintarte florcitas en esa estúpida máscara si sigues así! ¡Hm!

Tobi se libró del agarre de inmediato, agarrando su máscara.

–El senpai no se atrevería.

–¿Quieres probar?

No, no quería probar. Se supone que él era el que tenía que molestar a Deidara, no al revés.

–Tobi lo siente.

–Sí, sí.

–En verdad lo siente mucho.

–¡Sácate los guantes!

No. Obito se llevó las manos bajo sus axilas y empezó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás, como un niño.

–Tobi es muy tímido mostrando sus partes pudendas, senpai.

¿Qué...?

–Tobi no está acostumbrado al exibicionismo como usted– agregó abrazándose a sí mismo.

–¿Exibicionista yo?– Tobi no habría prestado atención a Hidan –¿Por eso tienes ropa hasta en las orejas? Vamos hombre, no me tomes el pelo y dame la mano. grandísimo imbécil; hm.

A Obito se le ocurrió otra broma.

–¡El senpai está pidiendo a Tobi en matrimonio!– se llevó las manos a las orillas de la máscara, como una niña queriendo ocultar su sonrojo –¡Quién diría que pensaba tanto en Tobi como para enamorarse de él!– okay, otra vez había sonado algo gay.

–¡Tobi, basta!– Deidara no iba a aflojar, quería ver sus manos. Sus pies habían resultado ser normales, quizás un poco grandes, pero el poder descubrir algo más del tapado cuerpo del enmascarado era tentador. Intuía que para la máscara faltaba mucho más. No iba a perder por cansancio ante sus provocaciones –. Deja esa actitud de colegiala y aprende de tu senpai cómo pintarte decentemente, hm. Esto es serio.

"Serio mis pelotas" pensó Obito. Si le mostraba las manos Deidara le preguntaría qué le había pasado en la derecha. Y no quería que esos analíticos ojos de artista se fijaran en la similitud de esa piel con la del Zetsu blanco. Que eran, básicamente, del mismo tejido.

Se miraron unos segundos, desafiándose con las miradas. Finalmente, a Obito le pareció demasiado problema para algo que podría ocultar rápidamente con un genjustu.

–Está bien senpai, sólo porque Tobi es un buen chi— y se vio interrumpido por la rapidez con que Deidara le había arrancado el guante derecho y tomaba su mano con firmeza. Mierda, ni se hizo tiempo para lanzarle un miserable genjutsu. ¿Cómo pudo bajar la guardia con su sharingan? El esmalte de uñas, el olor del esmalte. Obito miró el frasquito como si de un inesperado enemigo mortal se tratase, haciéndole caras detrás de la máscara.

Para su suerte, Deidara no preguntó nada sobre su piel, concentrado en agitar el frasco contra el talón de la palma de su mano.

–Tobi se quemó esa mano– dijo rápidamente, arrepintiéndose al instante. Si no hubiera mentido, Deidara no empezaría a pensar que se había quemado también la cara o algo así, y empezaría a insistirle para que se sacara la máscara.

Pero eso no fue lo que pasó. El rubio parecía aceptar todo como venía; no parecían interesarle los defectos físicos. A Obito eso le pareció muy extraño. No podía ocultar su inseguridad corporal ante alguien tan seguro como Deidara. Por eso había hablado precipitadamente, cuando Deidara ni siquiera se lo pidió. Por eso, y por el maldito esmalte. En el nuevo mundo, no habría esmaltes, y si los había tendrían que ser inoloros.

–No importa Tobi, queda bien con este color y... ¡¿Oh, te duele?!– le soltó la mano, preocupado por haberle apretado de más.

–Senpai, es una quemada vieja– Obito prosiguió con su acto, haciéndole algo de gracia la preocupación de Deidara. Cuando se distraía, era realmente lindo.

Oh mierda, no había pensado eso. El esmalte. Era el venenoso esmalte.

Deidara volvió a sumirse en su mundo de concentración absoluta mientras pintaba las uñas de su mano. Obito no le veía sentido si usaría guantes de todos modos, pero la mano del chico se sentía muy suave y delicada contra su tacto. Una vez que terminó, le entregó dócilmente la mano izquierda y Deidara le sacó el guante. No hizo ningún comentario sobre su piel sana.

Y se lo agradecía mucho. Quizás las intenciones de Deidara eran puramente estéticas y absurdas. Deidara se mordía el labio pensando mil y una teorías de cómo sería Tobi con esas quemaduras, hasta dónde llegarían, si le habían quitado la vista de un ojo puesto que su máscara sólo tenía un agujero... No, desconcentrado no podría hacer su trabajo. Ya habría tiempo para hacer teorías sobre su nuevo compañero. Estar con Sasori era igual que estar solo en un desierto, no había podido socializar bien. En cambio Tobi le prestaba tanta atención, que estaba más que ansioso por disfrutar de la compañía humana... cada vez que el otro se lo permitía.

Obito miraba embobado la cara de Deidara. Esa boquita que vivía insultándole se veía muy jugosa. Cuando Deidara dio su tarea por terminada, no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que el artista chasqueó sus dedos frente al agujero de la máscara.

–Hey Tobi, te dije que debes esperar a que se seque, luego te pondrás los guantes o lo que quieras. Pero ahora espera, hm. ¿Pudiste observar como se pinta?

Obito tenía el cerebro en blanco de nuevo.

–Sí– mintió. Estaba considerando repetir la broma de la colegiala enamorada en el futuro, pero de momento no se le ocurría nada más –. ¡El senpai es un gran manicurista! ¡Podrías tener tu propio salón de belleza!

Deidara compuso una expresión de desprecio que se transformó en una gran sonrisa cuando le pintó una raya azul en la máscara. Esa no iba a poder limpiarla tan fácilmente si escondía el quitaesmaltes.

Tobi no aguantó y empezó a perseguir al artista, hasta ganarse una gran reprimenda por arruinar la pintura fresca de una mano.

* * *

Esa fue la primera vez que Obito se pintó las uñas. O mejor dicho, la primera vez que Deidara se las pintó, porque ocasionalmente el artista, sin pedir permiso, le despintaba las maltratadas uñas de los pies y se las pintaba como si fuese un niño completando su libro de dibujos. Obito se acostumbró a ese pequeño e íntimo ritual. Nadie más fuera de ellos lo sabía.

Y no hacía falta que se dijeran, que ese ritual era altamente disfrutado por ambos.

Cuando Tobi le propuso pintarle de negro las uñas a Deidara cada vez que Pein no anduviera cerca, el artista pintó en su rostro una sonrisa que pronto sería más duradera que el mejor de los esmaltes.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Saben, escribir tanto no suele darme inspiración para los mejores finales. Espero mejorar con la práctica.**

 **¡Amor ObiDei para todo el mundo!**


End file.
